


Romance

by WheretheRiverflows



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor, F/M, Minor Violence, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: After Connor becomes deviant, all he can think of is you. ONE-SHOT





	Romance

As usual when I am being myself, I go overboard with writing because I don’t want it to be too short. I hope you like it regardless anon! Also I used Jay from the Kubz Scouts’ playthrough as a reference. I highly recommend checking out his channel if you haven’t heard of it before :D

 

After Connor confronted Markus in Jericho and became deviant, the only thing on his mind was you. His newly rendered mindset was focused so closely on you it was a wonder he could even move.

He wanted to see you. 

When would he see you next?

Would he even live long enough to see you again?

The last time he had seen you, you were standing on Hank’s porch in the rain leaning against the post that held the roof, Connor’s android jacket wrapped securely around your shoulders. 

“Connor, you don’t have to do this alone. Let me help.”

Connor adjusted his borrowed clothes once more, waiting for the self driving taxi that would take him as close to Jericho as he could get before having to go on foot.

“No, Y/N. You could get hurt.”

“So could you!”

Connor turned towards you, analyzing you. 

Your feet were pointed towards him. Your pupils were wide and your eyes were open as far as possible. Your arms were clutching his jacket to your body, the fabric slightly eating you.

You were in love with him. A soft ping and a notice in Connor’s upper right peripheral told him that there was another software instability in him. He turned back to the street, as his software didn’t have a protocol to deal with this situation.

“A human on this mission could mean the entire difference between gaining their trust to infiltrate and making them more suspicious. It’s best that I go alone.”

“Not everything is about the mission Connor! I’m concerned about your safety,” you shout, your voice taking on an exasperated tone.

The self driving taxi pulled up and Connor stepped off the porch. It was raining harder now, dotting Connor’s clothes with dark patches.

“Connor wait!”

The android stopped just before he got in the taxi. As he turned to see you, you crashed into him, pressing your lips to his almost desperately. Connor’s hands had went to your waist in an automatic reaction.

You detached yourself from Connor’s mouth slowly, your eyes half way closed. You snuck a look at his LED and noticed that it was red and whirring heavily to process this new information.

“Be careful, Connor. Come back home in one piece, okay?”

You stepped back and Connor only just noticed that you were soaked. He adjusted the jacket so you could slip your arms through and then he zipped it up to the top of your chest.

“Good bye, Y/N.”

That was the last time Connor had seen you. Now he’d wished he’d done something more. Standing here in this abandoned church, it felt like the end of his life even if it had just now begun.

Scanning the surroundings, Connor sighed heavily and only wished for you to be by his side. He felt a presence come close to his vicinity and he turned towards Markus.

“It’s my fault the humans managed to locate Jericho. I was stupid. I should’ve guessed they were using me.”

Markus stayed silent as Connor slowly approached him.

“I’m sorry Markus. I can understand if you decide not to trust me.”

A moment of silence before-

“You’re one of us now. Your place is with your people,” Markus responded before he began to walk away.

“There are thousands of androids at the CyberLife assembly plant. If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power.”

“You wanna infiltrate the CyberLife tower? Connor, that’s suicide,” Markus approached Connor once more, his face set in a deep frown.

“They trust me, they’ll let me in. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating CyberLife, it’s me.”

“If you go there, they will kill you.”

“There’s a high probability but statistically speaking there’s always a chance for unlikely events to take place.”

Markus placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Be careful,” he said, giving him a long look.

A shout made Markus revert into a defensive stance. A figure was running towards them, startling all the androids congregated in the large church. North halted the figure and as they stepped into the light, Connor recognized you.

You were still wearing his android jacket but your hair was now up and away from your face and you appeared to be wearing a bulletproof vest under an oversized sweater that looked like it belonged to Hank.

Connor pushed past Markus and North and headed straight for you. You were still looking at North, terrified out of your mind when Connor moved her out of the way.

“Connor! I was so-“

Connor grabbed your face and brought it to his in a bruising kiss. Your arms immediately went around his neck, pulling yourself closer. Connor pressed into your face with fervor, letting his tongue swipe your bottom lip subconsciously.

You broke away from Connor and heaved a breath into your lungs. Your lips were swollen slightly and your pupils were even wider than Connor last remembered. He could feel every part of your body touching his and he reveled in the feeling.

“What was that,” you breathed out.

“It was a kiss. To return the one you gave me when I didn’t know what to do about it. I tried to be romantic.”

You let out a small giggle.

“You were crushing my face.”

“Yeah, in a romantic way,” Connor gently sassed you as he rubbed his nose against your cheek.

You brought your lips to his in a much more gentle kiss. This one was slow and deep and loving and no less passionate than the last one. 

“Now, what’s the plan?”

“Plan?”

“Yes, plan. I’m not going to let you go off into the world again without me. Hank and I watched the news feed of Jericho blowing up. I thought you died. But I managed to find some deviant androids that were lagging behind that brought me here.”

“Did anyone see you?”

“I don’t think so. I will admit that I lost the androids a few times.”

Markus called the attention of all the androids by standing at the front of the church and giving a speech.

The only thing that was on your mind was Connor’s hands everywhere you’d wanted them to be ever since he walked into the police station on his first day.

One was wrapped around your shoulders and the other was on your hip, pulling you into his chest. You leaned your head on Connor’s shoulder and looked up at his face.

It was laser focused on Markus, the attention that he had before not lost simply because of deviancy. 

“Are you ready to follow me?”

The androids around you started shouting and rallying together. You pressed closer to Connor and he tightened his arms around you. They began to chant Markus’ name and you felt an overwhelming sensation come over you. You couldn’t exactly place what was but you knew that it was good. 

 

After getting the send off from Markus to go to CyberLife Tower, Connor took his jacket back. He kept your hand tightly secured in his as you traveled along in the back of a taxi to get to your destination.

As you pulled up to the front gate, you crouched down onto the floor and covered yourself with Connor’s deviant clothes to blend in. It was a torturous few moments while your thighs burned from sitting in that position for so long.

You followed Connor through the door, making sure to look as confident as possible. A guard stopped you short though.

“Only the android beyond this point.”

Your eyes flickered quickly to Connor and you could see his LED flash yellow.

“Alright. I was just asked to escort him here so he didn’t cause trouble. Anywhere I can sit?”

The guard directed you to a seating area and you sat back casually, watching Connor enter the elevator.

When he attacked the guards, you couldn’t help but feel a pang of a familiar feeling shoot up from your stomach and bloom into your chest. You didn’t have time to think of that now though as the elevator was fast approaching the ground floor once again.

Taking a look around, you bolted for the elevator, jumping into Connor’s arms and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“That was probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Connor’s lips twitched up in an unfamiliar smile but you knew he was trying.

Once the elevator reached -49, you sucked in a gasp. The guards had the elevator surrounded. Connor pushed you off to the side behind the wall of the barrier to protect you.

Against your will, your eyes slammed shut. You heard gunshots, grunting and then nothing. It was all over in a matter of seconds. Connor reached in the elevator and gently grabbed you by the hand, pulling you out. 

There were thousands of androids here. You couldn’t even see the end of them. It made your heart ache with the thought that if you’d never had come, they wouldn’t have the chance to live their own lives. 

Connor immediately rushed over to one android and revealed his android hand from under his prosthetic skin. You slipped out from his other hand and gave him some space.

“Easy, fuckin piece of shit!”

Your mouth dropped when you saw Hank being held at gunpoint by.. another Connor?

“Step back, Connor! And I’ll spare him.”

“Sorry, Connor. This bastard’s your spittin image.”

“Your friends life is in your hands! Now it’s time to decide what matters most. Him or the revolution.”

Your stomach had dropped to your toes as soon as you had seen the gun and you felt very sick. Hank looked uncomfortable mostly but under that, you could see fear. 

“Don’t listen to him. Everything this fucker says is a lie!”

With his hand still connected to the android, Connor spoke up.

“I used to be just like you. I thought nothing mattered except the mission. But then one day I understood.”

Your heart warmed at his words but beat no less fast at the situation. Now wasn’t really the time to try to appeal to the emotions of a non-deviant android.

“Very moving Connor but I’m not a deviant. I’m a machine designed to accomplish a task and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

The other Connor cocked the gun and you let out an involuntary squeal. Your hearing had zeroed out, you were so laser focused on Hank and what you could do to protect him and Connor. Everything that they said was just a rumble in your ears.

The Connor jerked his chin towards you and your Connor flung his arm out to the side to shield you. Then he moved away from the android with his hands up. He quickly checked behind him to make sure you were okay before facing the other Connor. 

The Connor swept his gun away from Hank and aimed it towards Connor and you could do nothing but drop on the floor before shots were being fired. The Connor shoved Hank to the ground so you crawled over to him to drag him back in the direction of the elevators.

You helped him stand and he immediately drew his gun. 

“Hold it!”

Both Connor’s stopped, standing back on their feet from their position on the floor.

“Hank,” you said cautiously, coming to stand on his right side. 

“Thanks Hank,” the fake Connor said. “I don’t know how I’d have managed without you. Get rid of him, we have no time to lose.”

“It’s me, Hank. I’m the real Connor,” your Connor said, his LED a constant yellow color. Your eyes flashed to the other Connor, whose LED was a calm blue. 

“One of you is my partner, the other is a sack of shit. Question is, who is who?”

The difference was obvious. Hank was talking but you were zoning out, keeping your eyes going back and fourth between the real and fake Connor. Your Connor looked extremely distressed. The fake Connor had downloaded his memory.

“Y/N, you ask them something.”

You blinked, racking your brain for anything you could think of.

“Where was our second kiss?”

Your Connor’s demeanor softened and a genuine smile graced his lips.

“In the church with everyone from Jericho. You came looking for me.”

The other Connor started to actually look desperate.

“I knew that too! I would have said exactly the same thing! Don’t listen to him! I’m the one who-“

You let out a yelp as a single shot was fired into the forehead of the fake Connor. As he dropped to the ground, you rushed into Connor’s arms, knocking him off balance.

You buried your face in his chest and let out a shuddering sob. His arms wound around you, one hand in your hair and the other on the small of your back.

“I’ve learned a lot since I met you, Connor. Maybe there’s something to this. Maybe you really are alive. Maybe you’ll be the ones to make the world a better place.”

You looked up at Connor, the pride clear in your eyes. 

“Go ahead, do what you got to do.”

Connor pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, his hand trailing up your back, the other still in your hair. Then he removed himself from you and walked back over to the android he originally planned on converting.

“Wake up!”

You watched as all around you, androids came to life. The amazement was plain on your face at the untapped potential of life and love in the room. 

You walked slowly to Connor who had a hopeful look on his face. You wrapped your arms around his waist gently and he reciprocated. 

“Nice job, Connor. Now let’s free these androids.”


End file.
